


Bound To You

by darkvictornikiforov



Series: Bound [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Plot, Aftercare, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bonding, Caring Victor Nikiforov, Cock Cages, Collars, Communication, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Kink Negotiation, Knotting, M/M, Morning After, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Oppression, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ownership, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sadist Victor Nikiforov, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Somehow, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkvictornikiforov/pseuds/darkvictornikiforov
Summary: Yuuri has made it 24 years without anyone finding out that he's an Omega. Which in a world where Omega's are considered property is a huge risk.Omegas aren't allowed clothing much less be international athletesHe gets found out by no other than Victor Nikiforov who offers him a deal...one that may cost a lot to take but could be worth it.





	1. Chapter 1

Yuuri averted his eyes from the omegas in the lobby. Since they had entered a heated building they’d removed the robes omegas were permitted in inclement weather and now wore only their collars.

Omegas were the lowest caste in society. Unable to take part in sports or attend higher education. But a lot of that was down to biology. 

Omegas were not meant to wear clothing, finding it confining and down right painful at times and as they reached peak fertility their natures would compel them breed often causing problems for society as a whole.

Yuuri knew all of this very well.

Yet he still averted his eyes.

“Celestino! It’s nice to see you again. Is this your student?” two men walked over to join them at the check in desk. Yuuri, like he had been unable to look at the omegas early, couldn’t look away from the tall alpha making his way over.

Victor Nikiforov. 

His idol and inspiration and suddenly Yuuri felt a hot pricking all over as he met those blue eyes. 

“Yes this is Yuuri! Yuuri this is coach Yakov and you know of Victor” Celestino’s voice shook Yuuri out of his strange stupor and he turned his head to smile at Yakov, feeling Victor’s eyes burning a hole into him.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you” Yuuri somehow managed to get out in a steady voice as he shook hands with the beta coach, “And of course a pleasure to meet you as well Victor” he said offering a hand that trembled slightly to the alpha. 

Victor raised his hand and took Yuuri’s in his.

“The pleasure is all mine” Victor’s smile was bordering on dangerous and Yuuri felt the trembling take over his whole body. As their coaches turned away Victor pulled Yuuri closer, his voice low enough that they were unlikely to be overheard.

“I’m in room 608, you’ll come see me at 6pm tonight. Won’t you,  _ omega” _ Victor whispered that last word straight into Yuuri’s ear who froze in horror

He knew!

How did he know!?

Victor let go and turned away from him just as their coaches ended their conversation.

“Yuuri ready to go?” 

“Y..yes” Yuuri stuttered, shaking himself out of the fear the gripped him, “Goodbye” he bowed at Yakov and Victor the latter of which waved pleasantly.

“Goodbye Yuuri, see you later” and  _ fuck _ that was loaded.

 

Once in his hotel room Yuuri didn’t even bother to unpack. There was no point since he’d been discovered. 

Instead he moved his omega paperwork, something he kept on him just in case of this very situation, to the top of his bag and paced his hotel room, stubbornly keeping dressed despite the way his clothing itched.

5:45 he stepped into the lift with his bag feeling like he was walking to his grave.

Ten minutes later he was standing in front of Victor’s door. He raised his hand to knock but the door opened before he could.

“You’re really getting careless” Victor remarked casually, “I could smell you from inside” He stepped back to let Yuuri inside, not remarking on the suitcase. Once the door closed he left Yuuri by it and walked into the suite.

“You can strip, since I know there’s no reason for you to be uncomfortable” Victor called as he made his way to the couch, sitting casually with his legs crossed and a glass of what Yuuri assumed was alcohol in his hand. 

Yuuri hesitated but the man had a point. He had already been discovered so he might as well be comfortable. 

So he stripped, folding each piece of clothing and placing it neatly on top of his suitcase before coming into the room. Honestly? It was a relief to give in to his nature. 

Plus he could smell Victor now and the man smelled so good, it was making Yuuri’s legs feel like jelly. He crossed the room but instead of sitting on one of the chairs he sank to his knees across from Victor who raised a perfect eyebrow.

“Hmmm such an obedient omega now. Who’d have thought that Japan’s ace would be an omega, one who so willingly got on their knees for a competitor.” Victor’s words were smooth and sharp. Yuuri flushed and looked away.

“You know there’s only three options for you now right? You’re too ripe little omega, you smell positively delicious. If you go to the rink tomorrow you’ll cause a riot and either be raped to death or sold to the highest bidder on the omega market.” Victor’s words stung but Yuuri knew he was right. If he was so fertile his scent was making itself known despite the scent blocking soap he used then he had no hope of keeping his identity secret any longer. Yet he couldn’t say that, it would make it too real.

“So your three options as I see it are 1. I inform the ISU and you will be disqualified and taken to an omega house until you can be sold and never be able to skate again. 2. I inform the network that takes hidden omegas so you can live a life on the run, and you’d never be able to skate again or 3. You become my omega and while you can’t compete you’d at least be able to skate occasionally” 

Yuuri looked up at Victor sharply. 

“You want me to be your omega?” he asked incredulously, it seemed to good of an offer to be true. It’s like he knew of Yuuri’s secret fantasies. 

“Why wouldn’t I? You’re beautiful, you can dance well, you smell good and you understand the sport I love. I’ve been thinking it would be nice to have someone at home when I come back from practice and to take care of Makkachin when I’m away so why not you?” Victor asked taking a sip of his drink.

“I...that’s a very generous offer” it was. Victor didn’t need to give him these offers, he could have turned him over immediately  _ and _ he was risking getting fined for Yuuri’s deceit. 

“Before you decide you should know what you’re getting into” and Yuuri felt a thread of fear go up his spine. Victor’s smile was sharp and predatory. 

“I have...interests. I get a kick out of controlling orgasms through the use of cock cages, urethral sounds and cock rings. I’ll even use them on you when you’re in heat knowing that will hurt. That’s another thing, I like causing pain. Nothing that will seriously injure you but I will hurt you during sex. I will also treat you like an omega. That means no clothing except for omega robes for inclement weather among other things” 

Yuuri shivered, he knew what “other things” entailed...but he’d be lying if he said the rest turned him off. Even though it was frightening he wanted it, plus it was just easier and safer to go with a known threat rather then an unknown. 

“Have you made your choice?” Victor asked, smiling like he knew Yuuri’s thoughts and of course he knew Yuuri’s thoughts. The smell of slick was in the air and Yuuri was hard as a rock. Despite his fear, despite everything, he had always wanted Victor Nikiforov and his body and his nature were bringing him close to the point of begging.

Yuuri just nodded, afraid to voice his feelings.  Victor uncrossed his legs, opening them in a wide vee and Yuuri blushed a deep red when he realised where this was going.

“Well then, if you choose me you can start by using your mouth for what it’s meant for” Victor ordered and Yuuri, still shaking, crawled into the space between his legs, rising up on his knees to undo Victor’s belt and trousers. He had to take a shaky breath when Victor’s alpha scent hit him and he couldn’t help but nuzzle his mouth against the bulge growing in Victor’s briefs. 

He pulled the fabric out of the way, his mouth watering at the big cock springing to life in front of him. He could feel the slick trickle down his thighs as he eagerly wrapped his lips around Victor’s cock, one hand coming to wrap around it and help as the other gripped Victor’s thigh.

“Fuck yes that’s good baby,” Victor’s free hand caressed Yuuri’s head as he licked and sucked. 

“One thing I forgot to say” Victor continued, his hand gripping Yuuri’s hair as he put down his drink, “When we’re alone like this instead of calling me ‘Alpha’ or ‘Master’ I want you to call me ‘Daddy’ can you do that for me baby boy?”

Yuuri pulled off Victor’s cock with a wet pop.

“Yes Daddy” he said hating how the word sent a thrill through his body.

“Good boy” Victor purred before both of his hands buried themselves in Yuuri’s hair, forcing Yuuri to take his cock deep in his throat. 

Yuuri choked in surprise, his eyes watering. When Victor let go he pulled off to cough, gasping for air.

“I didn’t say you could stop” Victor told him pointedly once his coughing was under control. Yuuri shuddered but went back to sucking on Victor’s cock. Thankfully he just rested a hand on Yuuri’s head, his phone in his other hand. 

Yuuri did his best to keep his mind on his task as Victor started making phone calls speaking to different people in Russian. The last one seemed to be a bit of an argument, Yuuri could hear yelling through the phone, but Victor seemed completely relaxed other than the muscles tensing in his thigh under Yuuri’s hand.

Eventually Victor hung up and pulled Yuuri roughly off his cock.

“Get on the bed baby, hands and knees facing the wall and start preparing your hole for Daddy’s cock” 

Yuuri knew his eyes were already glazed with lust but he blushed at how damn  _ good _ that order sounded. He was already sopping wet and he nearly scrambled to the bed when Victor released him. 

Yuuri was quickly lost in sensation, his chest pressed against the bed and fingers in his achingly empty hole.

In the background he could hear Victor moving around but it didn’t really matter to him. His omega instincts knew he was in the presence of an unbonded and aroused alpha and it was  _ Victor _ there was no part of Yuuri that didn’t want him.

He gasped when he felt Victor join him, a hand caressing his ass. 

“What a pretty view baby.” Victor then brought his hand up and down  _ hard _ on Yuuri’s ass. Yuuri gasped and jerked, his fingers slipping out of his ass so he could grab the sheets.

To his relief he felt Victor move behind him pressing his hard cock against Yuuri’s hole.

“Do you want Daddy’s cock baby?” Victor smacked Yuuri’s ass again on the other side.

“Yeeesssss” Yuuri hissed grinding backwards. Victor smacked him again.

“Yes who?” Victor’s voice was stern and Yuuri felt a flash of shame.

“Yes Daddy”

“Yes Daddy  _ what?” _ It wasn’t really a question even as it was punctuated by two more sharp hits.

“Yes I want Daddy’s cock” Yuuri was in tears, he  _ needed _ Victor to fuck him. 

“That Daddy’s good little slut” Victor’s voice was pleased and that phrase had no right to affect Yuuri as strongly as it did. Victor pushed into him to the hilt in one fluid motion and GOD it hurt. Yuuri had gotten as far as four fingers but Victor was not small in that department.

He was pretty sure he hadn’t torn but it hurt like hell. He gave a little sob as he gripped the sheets but Victor didn’t move anymore. 

“Tell me” Victor asked sounding seemingly unbothered by Yuuri’s tears which would make sense with what he had warned Yuuri about, “Am I your first?” He pulled out slightly before pushing back in causing Yuuri to give another little sob, Yuuri glared back at him.

“Of course you are! I couldn’t have sex with anyone when I was lying about my secondary!” he have expected Victor to get mad at that but instead the alpha grinned and pulled out a little again and pushed back. It didn’t hurt so much this time. 

“That’s good to know baby. I know it hurts now, I wasn’t very gentle but you will feel good” and Yuuri almost didn’t want to believe him. How could it feel good when it hurt so much?

But Victor reached underneath him and slowly brought him back to hardness as he moved his cock slowly in and out. Slowly the pain receded to a dull ache and pleasure started to settle in him instead. He had been very slick to begin with and while it had started to dry out after the initial pain by the time Victor started moving properly Yuuri was as wet as he’d been at the start.

Before long Yuuri was moaning wantonly as Victor fucked him hard into the bed.

“That’s it baby, going to make you cum with Daddy’s cock” Victor muttered as he fucked him. 

“Daddy! I’m so close Daddy!” Yuuri was crying again but for a very different reason, everything felt so  _ good _ . 

“Cum for me” Victor ordered and Yuuri did, so lost in the flood of pleasure he didn’t notice the bonding bite until he was filled with an awareness of Victor’s feelings.

To his relief Victor was feeling satiated and smugly happy. That made Yuuri feel better and he realised Victor had not only also orgasmed but he’d knotted Yuuri locking them together. He’d been lost in the double pleasure of his orgasm and the bond and hadn’t noticed.

He sighed as Victor maneuvered them onto their side where he licked at the wound on the bonding nerve at the back of his neck and got to work scenting Yuuri thoroughly. 

So it had finally happened, he now was an owned omega. Just a slave for his alpha’s sexual pleasure. However based on the happiness he was feeling and the tender way he was being touched he dared to hope it wouldn’t be  _ too _ bad. 

Then there came a knock on the door and all Yuuri’s good feelings evaporated when Victor called that they could come in.

A man in spectacles and suit came in with a shopping bag.

“Sir I’ve got the things you requested other than the robes for the omega but the tailor will be here in the morning.” the man addressed Victor, completely ignoring that he was balls deep inside of another person. 

“Thank you Remi” Victor accepted the bag and then reached behind him for something and handed over some paperwork that Yuuri recognised as being his omega documents as well as some that must be Victor’s alpha documents. 

“Please take copies of this to the ISU official as well the omega registry. I’ll also need you to swing by Celestino Cialdini’s room with the documents but give me 15 minutes after you leave so I can explain things. Have you cleaned the items you bought for me?” Victor asked as if Yuuri wasn’t dying of embarrassment.

“Of course sir” The man bowed politely.

“Very good, you may go” 

The man bowed again before leaving.  Victor then nudged Yuuri and passed him his phone. 

“It’s in Japanese, I need you call your coach so I can explain the situation to him” at least Yuuri wasn’t going to have  _ that _ conversation. He did as asked and passed the phone back as soon as it started ringing.

“Hello Celestino! I need to inform you that Yuuri will not be competing tomorrow and is in fact no longer going to skate competitively...Hmmm? No you can’t speak to him. You know as well as I do that omegas aren’t allowed to speak to anyone but their alphas...No I’m not suggesting it I’m outright saying it. Yuuri is an omega and we have chosen to bond...This isn’t something I’d joke about. My PA Remi is on his way to your room with the paperwork so you can check it over but it’s all above board...Mr. Cialdini” Victor’s voice turned icy “before you make legal threats against my omega and his family I would like you to remind you that he had omega papers on his person which means he’s fully registered and  _ you _ never investigated which means you are just as libel if not more so. Courts can understand a mother’s love but not an neglectful coach. Just what did you think his week long absences every three months were for?...That’s what I thought. Goodbye Mr. Cialdini.” 

Victor hung up the phone swearing in Russian. Yuuri trembled at the anger he felt through the bond but Victor pet his side gently to calm him down and kissed his cheek. 

“Are you ready for your presents?” Victor asked once they were both calm. 

“Presents?” Yuuri asked looking over his shoulder at Victor who chuckled.

“Well one of them is really for me” he admitted reaching for the bag. He removed first a beautiful leather collar. It was a dark blue and studded with what looked like diamonds, Victor’s name embroidered in white across the front.. It fastened on the side with a decorative locking clasp with a heart shaped gap in the back that would highlight his bond mark. 

If Yuuri had to wear a mark of ownership he couldn’t do better. In fact he had to admit that his heart quickened in anticipation. 

“Move up on your elbow so I can put it on” Victor instructed and Yuuri did so, shivering as the leather closed around his neck. He felt like he should be insulted, feel disgusted...but instead it made him feel safe. Victor kissed his cheek again once it was locked before placing the key on the bedside table. 

“The other one? The one for you?” Yuuri dared to ask. Victor grinned and took something out of the bag that heightened his heartbeat for a different reason. It was a gold metal cock cage. Yuuri blushed deeply and covered his face with his hands.

“I’m going to put it on now” Victor whispered in his ear. Yuuri peeked as he felt Victor slide it over his cock and his balls and then he was locked into that as well that key joining the other.

Yuuri tried to adjust to the sensation when Victor finally grunted and pulled out. He helped Yuuri maneuver onto his back and went to the bathroom, returning with a damp cloth that he used to clean Yuuri up before tucking him into the bed. 

He then stood up and tossed Yuuri his phone casually. 

“I’m going to take a shower, you probably want to call your family to explain” which...yes Yuuri wasn’t looking forward to the conversation but he’d prefer them to hear it from him but this was against the law. Omega’s weren’t allowed phones and bonded omegas were really only allowed to talk to their alphas.

“You’re letting me call them?” Yuuri asked feeling very confused. It’s not like Victor didn’t know the rules. 

Victor paused partway to the bathroom and turned back to Yuuri, a softer smile than Yuuri had seen before on his lips.

“I’m a sadist Yuuri but I’m not cruel. They’re your family. You can speak to them whenever you ask.”

“My alpha is very kind. I’m very lucky” Yuuri felt his tears threaten him but he managed to smile adding a cheeky “Thank you Daddy” just to get Victor to smile at him again.

He got his reward and Victor turned and took two more steps.

“Wait!” Victor stopped to look back at him with a question in his eyes, “in Japanese? My parents don’t speak much English but if that’s not okay-”

“Japanese is fine” Victor interrupted and he could feel the fondness and amusement and knew Victor wasn’t lying.

“Thank you” he whispered and Victor nodded his acknowledgement before continuing to the ensuite and this time Yuuri let him go so he could call his parents.

This conversation would hurt but at least he could say he had landed a good alpha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri starts his life as a bonded omega

Yuuri woke up confused and disoriented. 

Not just because the room seemed different and there was something weird with his throat and cock but because he could feel arousal that didn’t feel like his own. 

It wasn’t until his head was jerked back by his hair that he woke up fully, remembering sharply the events of the day before.

“Good morning sleeping beauty” Victor purred by his ear as he ground his hips against Yuuri’s ass.

“Good morning Vi- Daddy” Yuuri gasped his body confusingly tried to get hard but that hurt thanks to the restriction of the cock cage. 

“Good boy” Victor praised as the fingers of his free hand travelled down to probe at Yuuri’s hole causing the omega to wince and hiss in discomfort. Victor continued to play with it though and despite the discomfort Victor’s arousal was having a clear effect on Yuuri.

“So wet for me already baby” Victor slid a finger into Yuuri in delight, “Such a good eager slut for Daddy’s cock. Since you’ve been so good for me I’ll give you your reward” each time Victor used the word ‘daddy’ a spike of heat shot through Yuuri, opening him up and making him wetter. 

Victor lifted one of Yuuri’s legs in the air, spreading him open. He barely made the effort to open him properly before pushing inside. Pain shot through Yuuri but confusingly that same pain also shot pleasure through him. 

Victor started thrusting almost lazily, taking his pleasure from Yuuri’s body. It hurt but being used made him feel good in a way that surprised him. He started moving his hips in time with Victor’s thrusts and sensed his alpha was pleased by that. 

Victor let go of Yuuri’s hair so his hand could to travel to the omega’s throat. Just above Yuuri’s collar he placed his thumb on one side and his index and middle finger on the other and slowly applied pressure.  Yuuri gasped, he didn’t know what was happening, he could still draw in breath but it sort of felt like he was choking?

It was making him feel even better even as he tore ineffectually at Victor’s hand.

“Shhh baby. Just take Daddy’s pleasure” Victor whispered in his ear as he snapped his hips up harder. Just as suddenly as he applied the pressure he let go and Yuuri gasped for air, his cock aching as he tried to harden.

“Daddy my cock hurts” he rasped out and Victor groaned, snapping his hips hard once, twice, three times before releasing in Yuuri though this time he didn’t knot. 

“God Yuuri you’re  _ perfect _ ” Victor breathed before pulling out. Yuuri hissed in pain and whimpered at how his cock  _ still _ hurt. Victor pet his hair a little before gathering him up in his arms and carrying him to the bathroom bridal side. 

He placed Yuuri on the toilet and indicated he was free to use it while Victor started running a bath. It was humiliating but after few minutes of concentrating Yuuri was able to. 

“As much as I enjoy your ass I’d better give it a few days before I fuck you again” Victor commented conversationally.

“I’m sorry” Yuuri whispered but Victor just smiled at him. 

“It’s fine, you may be my fuck toy but you aren’t  _ actually  _ a toy. There’s a limit to what your body can endure. There’s no shame in it” Victor turned off the water and turned to Yuuri, “have you finished” when Yuuri nodded yes Victor picked him up and climbed into the tub with him before settling the two of them so Yuuri was resting between his legs.

“How did your family take the news?” Victor asked as he gently washed Yuuri. 

“...Not great but they were happy to know they’d get to talk to me” Yuuri’s hands gripped his knees but he stayed still, enjoying the intimacy. Victor was being as gentle now as he had been rough. 

“Hmmm I’m sure...how did you manage not to get caught for so long by the way? I mean you do have papers” it was a valid question and Yuuri sighed, allowing himself to enjoy the simple kindness of being cleaned.

“When I presented I was registered but my parents petitioned for the right to organise my own sale. After that they just didn’t tell anyone at home. Instead they came up with a story about me being homeschooled because of my skating and then training camps to account for my heats. When I made a name for myself I carefully never let on I was the same Katsuki Yuuri from Hasetsu. I never named my home town or my parents. My parents have been explaining my lack of an alpha with the lie that I  _ had _ been sold but that my alpha wanted to wait to bond.” Yuuri felt a wave of sadness knowing his parents business would close with the combination of the scandal and the fines they’d have to pay. 

“Hmmm clever. Lean back and I’ll wash your hair” 

 

Once clean Victor helped Yuuri rinse off and then dried him with a fluffy towel before carrying him back to bed.

“Daddy I can walk!” Yuuri protested but Victor just kissed his forehead. 

“Humor Daddy baby” he said with a smile before laying Yuuri on his stomach. He then got something out of his suitcase and came back to apply something cool to Yuuri’s hole who tried hard not to squirm. 

“That should make you feel better baby,” Victor told him with a little tap to his ass cheek once he was done, “Does your cock still hurt?” 

“No Daddy” Yuuri answered still blushing furiously. Victor chuckled and smoothed a hand over his back before standing to get dressed.

“Good” 

After awhile Yuuri’s ass really didn’t hurt so much and he felt comfortable sitting up. He watched Victor dress for the first day of the competition and felt his heart twinge. In another life he’d be competing. Now…

“Daddy do I have to go with you today?” Yuuri asked, his voice small. If it had been anyone else he’d been bound to he wouldn’t have asked. But most alphas from his understanding didn’t treat their omegas like Victor. Yes Victor hurt him but he made him feel good and safe and cared for as well. 

Victor paused putting on his jacket and gave Yuuri a sympathetic smile. He finished pulling on his jacket and crossed over to Yuuri and kissed his forehead again.

“I’m afraid so baby. The ISU made it clear that no one would believe the circumstances if we didn’t. I also have to give a formal statement about it to the press before the competition, but you can do this baby. I know it must hurt and not in the fun way I make you hurt, but you have to go” Victor was so kind. He didn’t have to explain but he did, because he knew Yuuri was still a person. 

Yuuri felt his tears fill his eyes and choke his throat so he only nodded to show his understanding.

“That’s my brave boy” Victor told him with pride before kissing his forehead again. There came a knock on the door and Victor turned away.

“Coming”

Yuuri stayed on the bed while Victor answered the door letting in Remi, Yakov and another man into the room.

They spoke by the door before the stranger and Victor’s PA followed the skater over to Yuuri.

“Yuuri this man is here with some robes for you which should be the right size as well as omega footwear. If he or Remi do anything to upset you just let Alpha know alright?” Victor explained as pet gently pet Yuuri’s hair.

“Yes Da-Alpha” Yuuri answered dutifully.

“Good boy. I’ll just be over there with Yakov. Get me when you’re done, I want him in blue, he looks best in blue” this last Victor addressed to Remi before walking over to have a quiet but intense conversation with Yakov.

Yakov didn’t seem happy but he gave Victor a few papers which he signed before leaving, slamming the door behind him. 

Yuuri watched this as best as he could while trying on robes and having Remi and the tailor discuss the length and style and fabric. It was kind of weird being talked about as if he couldn’t hear them but of course they couldn’t speak to each other even if the others had wanted to.

Yuuri tried to give his opinion by refusing to let go of a particularly soft dark blue robe.

“Victor your omega is being contrary” Remi called with exasperation. Victor looked towards them and Yuuri could feel a mix amusement and pride at that.

“What’s wrong Yuuri?” he asked instead coming over.

“This one is the nicest feeling. I want this one” Yuuri pouted hugging the robe closer. 

“We had picked this one. It’s much more chic” Remi explained while carefully not acknowledging Yuuri’s words.

“It’s  _ scratchy _ Alpha! I thought I didn’t have to wear scratchy clothing” Yuuri whined rubbing the robe against his cheek. Really though! The worst part of presenting as an omega was when your skin became so over sensitive making clothing almost unbearable to wear. It’s partly why Yuuri was always on edge.

“We’ll take the dark blue that my omega seems so fond of” Victor said with a smile. Remi and the tailor both huffed their disapproval but with both sides able to communicate to Victor they picked out two more robes and two pairs of snow appropriate footwear lined with the softest material Yuuri had ever felt.

Victor even let Yuuri wear his new favourite robe to the rink and yuuri twirled in it before they left the suite. Delighted to have a garment that actually felt  _ nice _ on. Victor seemed to enjoy his excitement chuckling indulgently as the omega twirled.

“It’s sooooo nice Alpha! Thank you!” Yuuri actually walked over and kissed Victor’s cheek on his own. For all the that had happened he couldn’t help but like Victor. He was so  _ nice _ to Yuuri! So much nicer than expected from someone who likes to cause pain.

Victor chuckled but then looked more somber. Yuuri stopped, freezing with his hands holding onto Victor’s arm. Had he pushed too much?

“Yuuri I’m sorry but it’s time to head to the rink, I need to put your lead on” 

Oh…

Victor sounded apologetic and felt that way too but he also felt excited. Yuuri made a questioning sound even as he stayed still and Victor must have understood the unspoken question because he smiled.

“I’m sorry for your sake but at the same time I am excited to show off the fact that I have the prettiest omega on  _ my _ arm” Victor explained and Yuuri blushed and shoved his face against Victor’s shoulder.

“Alphaaaa!” he whined but Victor just laughed. 

After that he permitted Victor to connect the lead to Yuuri’s collar before heading to the rink.

Once there Yuuri huddled close to Victor as camera flashes captured him dressed openly as an omega. 

“It’ll be okay” Victor told him quietly and Yuuri just nodded, keeping his head down. Once inside Victor put his stuff away in the locker room studiously ignoring the stares from the other skaters. Then he followed a ISU official to a room where the press waited. 

Yuuri knowing his role knelt at Victor’s feet once he stopped.

“I am here to give a statement about the situation regarding my omega Yuuri Nikiforov formally Katsuki” Victor began, “As you can see Yuuri is an omega and you can see the bond mark on his neck as well as the paperwork we released copies of this morning. Yuuri’s family sold him to me many years ago but I was not ready to bond then. Yuuri, motivated by a desire to please me began competing without his parents knowledge and consent but with mine” 

Yuuri stiffened, his heart beating a mile a minute. What the hell was Victor saying?!

“I have always believed that omegas are more than their biology. However Yuuri came to me last night and confessed he was getting to the point where he’d be a risk and we decided it was time to bond. I have paid the fine to the ISU and the Omega Registry for allowing an omega to lie about their secondary. The timing could have been better but it is what it is and that’s all I have to say on the matter. Now excuse me I have skating to do. Yuuri come.” 

Yuuri hurried to his feet before following Victor out of the room, both of them ignoring the calls from the press. 

Once in the hallway Yuuri felt brave enough to gently tug on Victor’s jacket. 

“Daddy?” he started softly, keeping the words between the two of them, “Why did you lie and pay the fine?” Victor smiled and gently caressed Yuuri’s hair.

“I don’t think your parents did anything wrong by trying to give you a normal life. Why should they pay the fine? Besides I can afford it.” Yuuri was stunned. Victor smirked before giving him a peck on the lips. 

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m taking advantage of the situation to use your body as I see fit but you don’t really mind that do you?” Yuuri blushed because Victor wasn’t wrong and he hid his face against Victor’s shoulder.

“No I don’t” Yuuri squeaked. It was true, even though the weight of the cock cage still felt weird and was embarrassing it was also exciting. 

Victor chuckled and led him to the backrooms where he’d warm up for his skate. Yuuri sat on the floor, his robes around him watching with wide eyes. He was exceedingly thankful that the cold air at the rink meant he was permitted some covering. It was a little too embarrassing to think about being seen naked except for a collar and a gold cock cage. 

When it was time for Victor to go rinkside he led Yuuri out with him, handing over Yuuri’s lead to Yakov when it was time for him to take to the ice.

Yuuri, despite all the heartache and loss he had about no longer competing, allowed himself to be swept away by Victor’s skating. He was even more beautiful in person than on tv and suddenly Yuuri was quite pleased he was wearing something that prevented him from getting hard. Even so he felt distinctly wet. Not dripping, but there was no doubt that he was aroused.

When Victor skated to the gate where Yakov and Yuuri waited Yuuri clapped his hands.

“You were so beautiful Alpha!” he cheered happily, then Victor must have caught Yuuri’s real reaction because his eyes dilated and Yuuri got such an intense wave of possessive  _ want _ through the bond that he gasped.

Once Victor had put on his skate guards he took the lead back from Yakov and yanked Yuuri close.

“Daddy’s little slut getting wet watching me skate” Victor whispered in his ear and Yuuri turned bright red even as he basked in the scent Victor was giving off.

Victor smirked and stepped back, leading Yuuri to the kiss and cry where Yuuri knelt at his feet once again.

To all intents and purposes Victor looked completely composed as his scored were read but Yuuri could feel the impatience and need in him and it was taking everything in Yuuri’s power not to start leaking right there.

Bonded or not he shouldn’t be a highly aroused omega in a public space.

Victor was clearly in the lead after the short program (no surprise) and kept his interview afterwards short and to the point. At his feet Yuuri fidgeted feeling the restlessness Victor was keeping from everyone else.

As soon as the interviews were over Victor grabbed Yuuri and walked quickly down the hall until he found a quiet room. He quickly put his back to the door and pushed Yuuri to his knees before releasing his hard cock. Both of his hands slid into Yuuri’s hair to grip tightly.

“Open your mouth baby, Daddy’s going to fuck it” Victor’s voice was low and husky and it immediately  _ ruined _ Yuuri’s self control. He moaned opening his mouth which Victor thrust sharply into.

This wasn’t a blow job like the day before. This was straight forward face fucking. Victor was using Yuuri for his pleasure without even a suggestion that Yuuri would get off and that surprisingly  _ did _ things for Yuuri. But all he could do was brace his hands on Victor’s hips as the man thrust deep enough to gag him before pulling back to fuck shallowly.

“Fuck baby your mouth is so good and you take me so fucking well! A perfect little cock sucking slut for Daddy’s cock” Victor gasped out as he thrust harder causing Yuuri to gag. 

Yuuri moaned around Victor’s cock and the Alpha swore in Russian before holding Yuuri against him, his cock buried down the omega’s throat as he came. Yuuri for his part automatically swallowed the load of cum, barely even tasting it as it hit the back of his throat.

Victor finally released him and Yuuri pulled back coughing and gasping for air, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. The room full of the scent of aroused omega.

Victor let him get himself under control but did nothing to help him deal with his aching cock or clear arousal. Eventually he calmed down enough that they could leave the room safely. Yuuri stood up with a wince and Victor kissed him lightly.

“Thank you for indulging me.” Victor told him.

“It’s fine, I’m your omega anyway.” Yuuri said with a blush staring at the ground but Victor frowned but didn’t comment on it as he led Yuuri out. 

Right outside the room they ran into Christophe Giacometti who smirked knowingly.

“Making use of your prize already I see” Chris remarked to Victor and Yuuri’s cheeked burned in embarrassment.

“Wouldn’t you?” Victor answered without shame.

“Mon ami you know I would. In fact if you’re not too selfish would you consider lending him to me? It’s not fair you get Yuuri Katsuki all to yourself when the rest of us have been lusting over him nearly as long as you have” 

Yuuri felt a chill of real fear and clung tightly to Victor’s arm. Victor gave him a sideways glance before politely smiling at Chris. 

“I’ll think about it” Victor covered Yuuri’s trembling hand that was clutching his arm with his own before excusing them. 

They didn’t talk at all until they were back in the hotel room, Yuuri having removed his robe before kneeling stiffly on the floor, his back and shoulders tight with fear.

Victor gently pulled him from the floor and into his lap, his hands running soothingly down his back.

“Baby what’s wrong?” he asked, worry clear in his voice. Yuuri debated saying anything. Omegas weren’t supposed to reject any order given by their alpha. So far Victor hadn’t done anything Yuuri wanted to reject so it hadn’t been an issue but this…

But Victor seemed to actually care about Yuuri. He protected his family, let him have contact, cleaned him so gently and took care with his physical limits. 

“...Please don’t lend me to Chris or anyone else”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I'm going to write really dark messed up kinky shit.
> 
> Also me: *spends most of a chapter writing the "sadistic" character being caring and sweet*
> 
> Despite my pseud I literally cannot make Victor be properly mean to Yuuri


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink Negotiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fml
> 
> No smut this chapter just talking

Victor stopped still and Yuuri held his breath in fear. He had signed up to doing whatever Victor wanted. He had no rights at all and no recourse if Victor made him do something.

True there were plenty of omegas and alphas who were seemingly happy with their arrangements but Yuuri had never talked to another omega. He’d been so afraid of being sold he’d never even been to an omega house for his heats. Instead he’d book a discreet heatroom, one that had no visible staff and he booked it ostensibly for “his” omega and used false names.

He really only knew how to be scared of this dynamic and Victor could do anything he wanted and only now was Yuuri realising how much that terrified him.

“Yuuri why did you accept my offer?” Victor cut through Yuuri’s spiralling thoughts. He didn’t sound angry but he did sound serious. Yuuri explored the bond but he didn’t feel anger, just...caution.

“Because...because I knew if you could smell me anyone could, you were kind enough to offer me a chance to escape this and because...because I’ve always had a crush on you.” Yuuri’s felt very vulnerable and not just because he was naked. 

“Have I done anything to you so far that you’ve hated?” Victor resumed rubbing Yuuri’s back soothingly.

Yuuri shook his head and was confused by the wave of relief he felt from Victor.

“Okay...if I had done something you hated would you have said anything?” 

Yuuri didn’t answer but they both knew that he wouldn’t have. It had taken all of his courage to ask for this one consideration. Yuuri ducked his head, not understanding this conversation.

Victor hooked the fingers of one hand under Yuuri’s chin and gently lifted his face so their eyes met.

“Yuuri I don’t think you’ve understood the nature of our relationship which is my fault. I was too excited to not only have a chance to bed you but have you forever. You can say no to anything you don’t want to do. I like causing pain during sex but it should only be painful during and it should also feel good. If it doesn’t blur the line between the two for you then it’s not good. Do you understand?” 

“Yes Victor I mean!-” Yuuri felt a surge of panic but Victor cut him off.

“Victor’s fine for this conversation.” and Yuuri melted in relief at the reassurance, “Do you want to sit next to me?” Victor offered but Yuuri shook his head, Victor’s touch was comforting. 

“Okay,” Victor took a deep breath and let it out slowly, “I understand you don’t want me to lend you out. That’s okay but can you tell me why?” 

“I can’t talk to them. I would have no way to communicate and no guarantee that they would listen if I said I was in pain or something was wrong. Plus it’s just scary” Yuuri didn’t even have to think about it, he knew exactly why it was frightening.

“That makes sense but just for the record I wouldn’t let anyone touch you that I thought wouldn’t respect a no from you but no to lending you out. Would you be willing to have sex with someone like Chris if I was there?” Victor cuddled Yuuri close and the omega relaxed, resting his head against Victor’s shoulder. Yuuri felt relieved he wasn’t in trouble with his alpha for this, and he thought about the question properly. He thought about Victor watching him as Chris fucked him…the idea wasn’t entirely off putting. 

“If you were there I think it might be okay? But I’ve never even had sex with anyone before you so it still seems a bit scary.” Victor nodded and turned his head slightly to kiss Yuuri’s forehead. 

“So that’s a maybe for the future. Anything else you absolutely do not want or anything you’d like to try? Don’t be afraid I won’t be mad.” 

Yuuri had never really thought about it in depth before but he tried now.

“Nothing with pee and no needles.” he answered finally, “I’m scared about you doing anything that bruised or broke skin but at the same time everything you’ve done so far has felt good even if it hurt so it’s a maybe? Just would like a warning and a chance to ask questions first. I think I’d like to try being tied up though.” Despite Victor’s assurances he still felt scared to put himself forward but he only sensed approval from the alpha.

“I would have talked you through anything more extreme than we’ve tried so far anyway and would build you up to to that. All of that is reasonable though so thank you for telling me. If we try something and it just feels bad or is too frightening tell me immediately. If you can’t speak for any reason click your fingers twice. Can you do that for me?” Victor asked and Yuuri nodded, the last tension he was holding easing away. 

“How is the cock cage? Is it painful? Do you want me to take it off?” 

“NO!” Yuuri stopped and blushed hard, the strength of his reaction pulling him up and away so he could meet Victor’s startled blue eyes.

“I mean…” Yuuri twisted his fingers together, “it hurts a bit when I try to get hard and it’s heavy and awkward feeling but...I really like it. I always thought I’d hate feeling used but if it’s you it’s nice? It’s a safe feeling. Like i don’t have to worry about things anymore.”

Victor smirked and slid his hand up into Yuuri’s hair before closing his fist to jerk Yuuri’s head back who moaned at the tight pain.

“Good to know” he purred before pulling Yuuri into a kiss. 

“I like that” Yuuri gasped as soon as Victor pulled away.

“If you mean the hair pulling I had noticed” Victor laughed but let go as Yuuri blushed, “I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist” gently guided Yuuri so he was resting his head on Victor’s shoulder again, petting his hair gently.

Yuuri sighed but a thought was still bothering him.

“Victor...have you had sex with other omegas? Had them lent to you by their alphas I mean” Victor’s hand paused briefly in its petting.

“Occasionally. Why? Does that bother you” and it didn’t really, not  _ that _ anyway but…

“Are you still going to?” Yuuri cringed internally at the way Victor froze completely at the question, “I’m sorry I-” Yuuri began to apologise only to cut off with a squeak as Victor enveloped him in a tight hug, joy coming through the bond and hitting Yuuri like a blow.

“No. I haven’t intended to. In fact I haven’t slept with anyone since I grew interested in you” Victor answered finally, his voice happier than Yuuri had ever heard it but the omega just wrinkled his nose.

“What yesterday you mean?” and Victor laughed and gave Yuuri a little squeeze.

“No you little idiot! I didn’t know you were an omega until yesterday but I’ve been wanting from afar since last year.” Victor laughed again as Yuuri squeaked in surprise, “You really have no idea how beautiful you are when you dance and skate do you?” and suddenly Yuuri felt only grief.

“Too bad I can’t anymore” He dared turn his face into Victor’s neck to hide his tears.

“Oh Yuuri,” Victor sounded and felt sad as well and he rocked gently, Yuuri cradled in his arms. For the first time since Victor revealed he knew Yuuri let himself grieve. He cried, he cried for all the lost chances, the dreams that he could never have again. For the loss of everything he had worked so hard for, for the friendships he could no longer have. 

Victor held him through it all and as Yuuri’s tears ran out he realised Victor was low key panicking and chuckled wetly.

“Not comfortable with people crying outside of sex?” he asked and Victor laughed a bit as well. 

“No not really, but hey. I know you can’t compete anymore but remember what I said when I offered bond with you? I said you’d still be able to skate and I meant it. I’ll just be lucky enough to be the only audience.” Yuuri laughed at that.

“I can’t even wear clothes! Who’d want to see me skate naked?” he protested wiping his eyes dry with the back of his hands.

“Well I would for one” Victor answered with an easy smile moving Yuuri’s hands so he could wipe the tears away from his face with his sleeve.

“Idiot” Yuuri huffed and Victor grinned.

“Seems like you’re not so afraid of me now” he teased and Yuuri smiled, loosely entwining the fingers of his hand with one of Victor’s.

“No I guess I’m not. Thank you by the way, for being a man I don’t have to fear being bound to” Yuuri was still going to need time to get used to being an omega in public but at least he didn’t have to be afraid that Victor would make him do something he didn’t want to do.  

Victor smiled and rested his forehead against Yuuri’s, closing his eyes as he let the affection and care he felt towards Yuuri flow through the bond.

“Thank you for choosing me” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm kinda a little mad because this was originally high key based on a dark as fuck sexual fantasy of mine (where I was in Yuuri's position) but now it's all like with feelings and shit and it's BETTER like this but I'm like this was supposed to be PWP but NOOOOOOO. It's got plot all ove rit and I'm fucking invested in this now.
> 
> Mother FUCKER.
> 
> (probably a bit of a time skip and porn in the next chapter)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk about birth control and then Yuuri gets horny

They didn’t do anything other then talk that night. The next day Yuuri changed his phone’s language settings to English so Victor could get numbers he needed to handle some issues that came with Yuuri’s change in status. 

He let Yuuri have his phone back after that with his number added to contacts. Victor just made Yuuri promise not to read any articles about their situation.

While having lunch the day of the free program Yuuri learned he didn’t need to go to the rink.

“I’ve put on a do not disturb sign and informed the front desk that no one is allowed into this room today. If anyone comes in who isn’t me you call me immediately” Victor told Yuuri seriously as he cradled the omega’s face in his hands. 

“Yes Daddy” that seemed fair to Yuuri and he accepted the kiss Victor bestowed on him happily.

“Good boy, feel free to call your family while I’m gone and remember not to read any articles” Victor kissed his forehead again before leaving him alone.

A part of Yuuri wished Victor had taken him because he loved to watch him skate but mostly he was relieved. Everything was still a bit too raw. 

He decided to call his family right after Victor left as it was 3pm in Sochi making it about 9pm back home.

“Yuuri?” Mari asked tentatively in Japanese when the call connected. He had called her mobile directly knowing she’d get their parents.

“Hi Mari, yeah it’s me” Yuuri closed his eyes a huge smile taking over. If nothing else the fact he got to do this meant he made the right choice.

“I can’t believe he’s really letting you call” Mari muttered, “Hold on while I get Mom and Dad and Minako” there came a lot of noise as she moved about. Yuuri flicked through channels on the television with the mute on while he waited.

“Yuuri! Vicchan really meant it!” his mom sounded in tears and he had to swallow a lump in his throat.

“I told you he was nice” Yuuri pointed out, “Did you see his interview?” he asked. 

“Oh my Yuuri yes! I won’t lie, we were worried about the fine but he apparently really did pay it. An official came to quiz us on it afterwards but we confirmed his story. They did ask about the story we’d given to neighbours and your school but said that Vicchan asked us to do so which apparently matched his account.” Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief at his mother’s words. He no longer needed to worry about that at least.

“I still don’t like him threatening you to make you bond with him” Minako was always so overprotective.

“He didn’t Minako-sensei. He offered me three options and one of them was helping me get in touch with a network for omega’s who don’t want to live like this. But this way I get to talk to you still and he says he’s going to take me skating! I won’t be able to compete but I’ll see be able to skate and dance! Plus...he’s Victor. He’s been very kind to me” well mostly. But he’d not exactly been mean either, but he wasn’t going to tell his family about being choked while being fucked. No matter how much Yuuri liked it.

“That’s good Yuuri. I just…” his mother’s voice broke and Yuuri felt his heart break a little.

“Your Mother wishes she could be there to help you when you get pregnant and of course wishes she could know her grandchildren” his father unhelpfully added. 

Yuuri.exe has stopped working.

“Pregnant?” he squeaked.

There was an awkward silence.

“I didn’t...I’m mostly upset about the fact I won’t be able to see you again but that’s also a factor” his mother admitted and Yuuri tried hard not to have a panic attack. He wasn’t on birth control! Only an alpha could buy them for an omega! And he was fertile enough that Victor had smelt him!

Shit shit shit!

What was he going to do?

Just then his phone buzzed and he pulled the phone away from his ear to look at it. The screen was letting him know that “Daddy” was trying to call. He put his phone back to his ear as the call went to voicemail.

“I’ve got to go, Victor’s calling me” he explained to his family quickly who said goodbye and he went to call Victor back only to have his phone start buzzing in his hand again. He answered quickly worried about the panic he was feeling on the other side of the bond. His own panic subsiding a bit.

“Are you okay?” Victor’s sounded frantic and Yuuri wondered what had happened.

“Yes? I was just talking to my family…” the ‘why are you panicking’ remained unspoken.

“But why were you panicking? What did they say? They aren’t being harrassed or fined are they? I tried to match my story with theirs as much as possible” Yuuri had completely forgotten that Victor could feel his emotions through the bond as well. It wasn’t as intense for him and he had to be concentrating more than Yuuri had to but it was possible. He blushed and closed his eyes as he tried to smother his embarrassment.

“No they aren’t being fined, they wanted to thank you for what you did by the way.” 

“You’re avoiding the question” which okay  _ true _ but this wasn’t a phone conversation. He squeaked but didn’t answer. 

“Yuuri I’m skating soon and I can’t do my best if I’m worried about you” and oh GOD Yuuri couldn’t be responsible for that.

“I’m not ready to have kids!” he blurted out and immediately regretted it in the stunned silence that followed.

“...Okay? I mean I’m not ready either but why are you panicking about this now?” Victor asked finally.

“My mom mentioned it and I remembered I’m not on birth control and we’ve had sex and you didn’t pull out and if I’m fertile enough that you could tell I’m an omega…” Yuuri had to stop talking to push down another wave of panic. There was another silence before Victor let out a long breath and Yuuri felt relief and amusement from his alpha.

“Yuuri I used condoms both times. I thought you knew” 

Oh.

Well now Yuuri felt stupid.

“I’ve already set us up an appointment to get you birth control when we get home. I’m not ready to have kids yet either and figured we needed time to talk about it first anyway” 

Oh.

“Thank you” Yuuri felt a deep wave of affection towards Victor which is why he added; “You’re so good to me Daddy” 

Victor made a pleased sound that travelled right to Yuuri’s groin.

“I try to be baby. Are you going to watch me?”  

“Yes Daddy, I’m on the channel for it right now” Yuuri felt a thrill go through him at how damn pleased Victor was feeling.

“Good boy. I’ve got to go now so be good”

“Yes Daddy goodbye.” Yuuri hung up after Victor and turned of mute so he could watch the skating. Chris was skating at the moment and he was looking a bit  _ too _ happy on the ice.

When Victor stepped out resplendent in his costume Yuuri could only see him. Everything else faded away. All that mattered was his Alpha and he slowly felt heat building in the pit of his stomach. As he watched Victor as the camera came in for a close up he was able to see the look of faint surprise which was followed by a smug little smirk and Yuuri knew he was feeling Yuuri’s arousal. 

He couldn’t play with his cock because it was covered by the cock cage but nothing was stopping him from playing with his ass.

By the time Victor’s program started Yuuri was sliding a finger in his soaking wet hole. God it felt good, it felt so much more intense touching himself when he couldn’t physically get hard properly. 

He felt so naughty finger fucking himself as he watched his alpha skate but it felt so good too. He was up to three fingers before Victor was halfway through. His instincts were telling him that his alpha was performing just for him, it was a like a mating dance and it was working. Yuuri wanted him more than he had ever wanted anything else.

As Victor finished his skate, his face more flushed than usual Yuuri in a moment of madness took a picture of himself with his legs spread and his fingers filling him and sent it to Victor with the caption ‘hurry back please Daddy’.

He let his phone drop and gasped in pleasure, taking his fingers out when it got too intense. He let his breathing calm before he started playing with himself again.

He had no idea how long he stayed on the bed like that alternating between fingering himself and letting himself calm.

The door to the room banged open and Yuuri lifted his head enough to confirm it was Victor before letting his head fall with a groan as he finger fucked his hole harder.

Victor crossed this room faster than Yuuri could form a thought and pulled Yuuri’s fingers out of his hole, pinning both hands by Yuuri’s head, his clothed body pressed against Yuuri so the omega could feel his hard cock.

“Daddy’s little slut has been naughty” Victor growled, his eyes were dilated and his hair was in disarray. His scent was stronger than usual, he must have skipped showering at the rink to get back to the room faster.

“Playing with your ass while watching Daddy skate, sending Daddy naughty pictures” Victor rolled his hips down “I’m going to use you until you’re begging for me to stop and then maybe I’ll keep going anyway.” 

“Oh GOD Daddy!” Yuuri threw his head back his legs coming up to close around Victor’s waist and pull him closer. He wanted this, to be fucked hard and dirty.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you baby? Want me to use your wet hole for my pleasure” Victor pulled away letting go of Yuuri’s wrists. Yuuri reluctantly let Victor go with his legs and moaned when Victor reached for a tie he must have gotten out of Yuuri’s luggage.

“Yes Daddy! I want you to use me so bad!” and he did, god he did. Victor grinned at him before snapping the tie between his hands.

“Since you’re a dirty fucking slut who can’t control yourself I’m going to have to stop your hands myself.  _ My _ slut” and this was degrading but Yuuri loved the man calling him a slut. It was the way he said it. Like it was a term of endearment almost even when it was used like this. It was possessive and loving, an impression that was helped by the affection he was feeling mixed with arousal from Victor.

“Yes I’m yours, your slut, your omega, your mate” Yuuri babbled as he held out his hands to Victor. The feelings of affection sharpened and Victor leaned down to kiss him briefly but lovingly once before tying Yuuri’s hands together.

And  _ fuck _ was Yuuri happy he’d mentioned being tied up. He relaxed almost instantly and the buzzing that was always in the back of his mind disappeared. The fabric was soft as he had picked that tie mostly for how it felt rather than how it looked so it didn’t hurt. It just made him feel secure. He was completely at Victor’s mercy but that was good. That was right.

Victor flipped him around so Yuuri was on his knees and Yuuri instinctively pressed his chest down and arched his back to raise his hips to present himself. 

Now Victor paused and sat next to Yuuri, a hand petting his hair.

“I’m thinking of ‘punishing’ you by spanking you. I want to spank you hard enough that your ass gets red. You might have some minor bruises but I’m planning to keep it to red, but it  _ will _ be more intense. Are you okay with that” Victor’s voice was serious and it made Yuuri take the question seriously but all he could think of was how good it would feel and he trusted Victor.

“Please! Please I’ve been a bad little slut Daddy! Please punish me!” Yuuri arched his back more and Victor’s control snapped.

“Oh Daddy will baby.” Victor’s hand came down on Yuuri’s ass much harder than it had the first time they’d had sex. Yuuri cried out his hands clenching the sheets as best they could in their bonds.

Yuuri barely had time to get use to the feeling before jerking in surprise as one, two, three hits came down. It hurt, it definitely hurt, but then it tingled in a way that felt good. Especially as Victor’s hand smoothed over the now hot skin before coming down in a rain of blows.

Yuuri started crying from the intensity of the sensation. 

“I’m sorry Daddy! I’m sorry!” he cried tears running down his face. 

The blows stopped and a cool hand smoothed over the hot, tingling skin.

“Are you okay baby?” Victor’s voice was gentle and honestly Yuuri was. It hurt so much but the pain was  _ good _ and his skin felt on fire in all the best ways. He was so wet with slick that he knew his thighs much be a mess.

“Yes Daddy it’s just...it’s a lot Daddy” 

“Should we stop?” And that’s the moment Yuuri decided he was falling in love. Victor checking in with him even though he must know through the bond that Yuuri was enjoying this.

“But Daddy hasn’t fucked me” Yuuri knew exactly what he was doing with those five words. He got the response he wanted as well. Victor growled and undressed quickly and this time Yuuri actually was looking the right direction to see Victor roll on a condom. 

He also took a key and removed the lock on Yuuri’s cage though he didn’t remove it. That got Yuuri’s attention.

Victor got behind Yuuri before he could ask though and grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled back sharply on it as he thrust in.

It was intense and hurt especially as Victor’s groin met Yuuri’s sore ass cheeks but all of that also felt intensely good. Victor didn’t really give him a chance to adjust before he started fucking Yuuri hard, one hand on his hip and the other holding tightly to his hair.

“Fuck baby you take me so well” Victor thrust harder and Yuuri just moaned pushing back his hips to meet every thrust. 

“Daddy!” Yuuri cried out as a particularly hard thrust hit his prostate. Victor growled and fucked him harder, dropping his hair to grab Yuuri’s hips in both hands so he could nail his prostate with every thrust.

This time Yuuri could feel the knot starting to catch on his rim and it felt amazing. Victor fumbled for the cock cage stopping his thrusts briefly to remove it safely and oh  _ god _ Yuuri had never gotten so hard so quickly before.

“I’m going to cum! Daddy!” Yuuri was way too sensitive and couldn’t stop if he wanted to. However Victor just pushed in deep his knot locking them together.

“Mine” Victor growled possessively into his ear and that was what set Yuuri off as much if not more than the knot filling him. 

Yuuri actually cried at the intensity and length of his orgasm. He was so lost in pleasure he didn’t even notice Victor moving them onto their sides. When he came down from the intensity of it Victor was scenting him and murmuring sweet nothings.

“You’re so amazing Yuuri, I love you so much” and two days ago that would have had been enough to freak Yuuri out because Victor didn’t really know him. Now though, now it felt good. They still had a lot to learn about each other but Victor had held him while he cried, had protected his family and taken the heat for Yuuri and them and gave Yuuri exactly what he wanted with sex.

“I think...I think I love you too” Yuuri whispered it but Victor squeezed him close and Yuuri didn’t need to see his face to know how happy his alpha was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to cover the fact that wasn't going to be mpreg at least not yet. 
> 
> Also now that Yuuri's relaxed he's having fun exploring his kinky side. Also if it seems like they are falling in love too fast there are reasons for that but they're positive ones.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banquet and more sex

Yuuri was surprised when Victor didn’t put the cock cage back on the next day. 

“As much as I love how it looks on you my sweet you’re still getting used to wearing one. Plus we’ll be travelling soon. We’ll give it a week and then you can try wearing it for longer.” 

To both of their surprise Yuuri actually pouted about that but he didn’t argue. 

“Also,” now Victor hesitated, “You’re going to have to attend the banquet with me and I figured that might be too much for you.” he could feel Victor silent apology but didn’t do much to stop the rolling wave of nausea that swept through him.

“Oh…” he hugged himself tight as he thought of seeing Chris again or god forbid Celestino.

“I talked to Chris!” Victor said quickly, “You don’t have to worry about him making comments!” but there was an unspoken understanding that someone probably would...which meant Yuuri needed to be prepared.

“Okay,” he hated the way his voice shook, “Tell me what the articles are saying” Victor winced which meant it had to be really bad.

“I don’t think-”

“If they’re saying it in an article it’s likely to be said either to our faces or just where I can hear it” Yuuri pointed out, “It will be easier to deal with if I know what’s likely to be said ahead of time.” 

“I...that’s fair…” Victor nodded and held out his arms to Yuuri who moved from his own seat into Victor’s lap for the comfort only Victor could supply. 

“Mostly the attacks are at me since I said I asked you to hide your nature to learn about figure skating and to get an education so that I could have an omega I could have a conversation with. I’ve made a point of citing historical roles omegas have played in society as religious leaders and educated teachers and how until fairly recently they were expected to be well read, active and able to engage with their alpha’s on all levels. It’s an old argument for those fighting for Omega rights and I’ve received a lot of criticism for it.” Yuuri felt angry on Victor’s behave but also pleased with how much thought he’d put into protecting him.

“However” and Yuuri had to pull away from the bond as he felt so much barely restrained anger in the Alpha who held him tighter, “There are those who  _ will _ comment on how you hiding your nature means Omegas are naturally deceitful and that you somehow ‘sullied’ the sport by taking part. Some of the language used has been...vulgar”  

Translation: These articles have been calling Yuuri a whore.

“Ah...well it could be worse. I’m just hoping my country doesn’t hate me too much” he felt sad that he’d never go back to Japan. He hoped Vicchan would forgive him. Apparently his parents have kept Vicchan inside in fear that people would retaliate against them in some way but so far no one had. 

“So some people will be calling me a whore and a disgrace and other people will be insulting you because you’ve taken the blame” Yuuri deliberately pulled his thoughts away from home. Now wasn’t the time to get upset.

“...I wish I could protect you from this” Victor was holding him close and Yuuri felt his heart fill with affection and he wrapped his arms around Victor in return.

“You already have” that got Victor to look at him and, feeling a little nervous, Yuuri kissed him lightly. 

Yuuri meant what he said but he still felt nervous as he watched Victor get dressed for the banquet. As it was in the hotel Yuuri was expected to just wear his collar and nothing else. It would be the first time he’d wear nothing outside of this room. But he had to go, he was going to have to do this eventually and besides, alphas were expected to show off their omegas at events like this. 

And it’s not like he’d be alone.

Though looking at Victor in that suit he kind of wished he had his cock cage. 

Victor paused in fastening his cufflinks to raise his eyebrow at Yuuri who blushed. He couldn’t help it! Victor was far too sexy! 

Victor finished with his cufflinks with a little smirk on his face before crossing to kiss Yuuri lightly on the lips.

“Calm down baby or we’ll never leave this room”  Yuuri blushed even harder and Victor laughed, “Sit in front of me and I’ll do your hair” 

Yuuri slipped to the floor letting Victor to sit on the sofa behind him. It was soothing, the feeling of the comb being pulled through his hair, the way Victor’s scent seemed to follow the comb and wrapping Yuuri in warmth and comfort. 

“How bad is your eyesight?” Victor asked once he’d finished styling Yuuri’s hair back.

“Pretty bad. Though I’m used to not wearing my glasses for hours during practice. Why?” Yuuri accepted Victor’s hand up gratefully.

“I was thinking it might be easier on you if you went without today” That wasn’t a bad idea but in the end Yuuri shook his head. 

“I have to come to terms with it eventually” he argued. He felt the surge of pride from Victor as the Alpha kissed him.

“Well then shall we?”

 

Even with all of Yuuri’s brave words he still felt on edge as they neared the banquet hall.

“Stay close to me” Victor murmured to him and Yuuri had to smother a snort, like he would anything else. 

Yuuri clung to Victor’s arm as he made his way around the ballroom making small talk. Most of the conversations were in Russian but there were a few in English where Victor skillfully steered the conversation away from Yuuri. There were other omegas around the room but Yuuri didn’t know how to interact with them and at least some of them seemed to judge him just as much as the other people. Which was disconcerting considering the only people Yuuri was allowed to talk to were Victor, children and other omegas.

In fact that one he was facing now was flat out glaring at him with dislike. The alpha he was with looked just as grumpy as he talked to Victor and he must be being rude because Yuuri could feel Victor’s annoyance. 

Yuuri shrunk against Victor under the constant glare from the other omega, too distracted to notice others joining the conversation until Victor said his name. He looked to his alpha who smiled apologetically.

“I’m sorry dear but I need to go with Mr. Sokolov to discuss things with a few people. Can you stay here with Chris?” Yuuri frowned but nodded, letting go of Victor’s arm reluctantly. Yuuri now realising Chris was beside them with his own omega on his arm.

Victor and the grumpy man walked off but the other man’s omega stayed behind glaring at Yuuri with loathing.

“So you think you’re better than us?” the woman spat.

“I’m sorry?” Yuuri never thought he was better than other omegas, is that really what everyone thought?

“Just because you managed to lie and cheat to get an education doesn’t mean you’re better than the rest of us. You’re just a fucking slut” and Yuuri shrank from her hate filled eyes.

“I didn’t- I’m sorry-” he floundered before Chris’ omega stepped between them.

“Your jealousy is showing Aria. Just because you got stuck with an old crusty alpha with a rotten dick doesn’t mean you can shit on someone just because they got someone attractive” Yuuri gasped in surprise.

“How dare you!” 

“Go running back to your alpha darling, no one cares what you think” and with that the man defending Yuuri turned to face him, completely ignoring Aria who stamped off in anger. 

“Don’t let her get to you” The man winked and Yuuri new that Chris and his omega were definitely on the same wavelength. 

“Shit” speaking of Chris he was looking in the distance and Yuuri went to crane around the other omega when Chris turned to the other omega. 

“Louis stay with Yuuri, I’ve got to run interference” and then Chris was gone leaving the two omegas alone.

“So...your name is Louis?” Yuuri had never been more aware of how awkward he was.

“I am! Chris wanted me to let you know how sorry he is to have upset you. He forgets not everyone is us, but I can’t fault him. You  _ are _ a pretty little thing” Louis swept his eyes up and down Yuuri’s body suggestively. Yeah he and Chris were a good fit.

“Oh it’s okay…” Yuuri was blushing far too much. 

“I’m surprised though you bonded to Victor. I mean he’s  _ terribly _ good fun but a bit extreme at times. I’ve enjoyed my times with him but I think it’d be exhausting daily” and oh! So this was one of the omegas Victor had borrowed.

“I..I don’t really mind it. I’m just trying to get used to being...you know  _ out _ as an omega” Louis seemed to regard Yuuri thoughtfully, a finger tapping his chin. It made Yuuri feel like a specimen under observation in a lab.

“You’ve not really talked to an omega before have you?” Yuuri shook his head because he had never had a chance.

“It’s not...it’s not like I could talk to an omega when I was pretending not to be one” at that Louis laughed.

“No I suppose not. You know when Chris told me what you’d done I was shocked but more because I never wanted to be anything but what I am. My parents were an alpha and omega couple that truly loved each other and I grew up idolising my omega mother. Of course they also made sure to sell me to a boy I actually liked and picked myself after I presented and came of age. I was lucky.” and oh...that made sense. 

“It’s still really scary for me. I just wanted...I didn’t want to stop skating. Though it’s turning out much better than my fears. Victor is taking good care of me” Louis laughed again and linked his arm with Yuuri’s.

“Again so shocking! The ice prince has thawed for a pretty little omega! It’s like a dream!” Yuuri found himself smiling. He was a little surprised to find out he liked Louis. He was nice and he was so comfortable being an omega that it made Yuuri feel less self conscious about it. 

Still as they conversed he started to feel more on edge. He knew Victor was getting angry and upset and he didn’t like it. 

Yuuri excused himself firmly and made his way over to Victor who tried to warn him away with a shake of his head but fuck it. Yuuri didn’t care what they were saying he just wanted to get Victor away from them.

“Alpha are you okay?” Yuuri asked quietly as he stepped close to Victor’s side.

“Yuuri I’ll just be a few-” 

“You really couldn’t bond properly with an omega who knew their place?” the man with the bitchy omega interjected.

“I have apologised for the timing but I wouldn’t bond with anyone but Yuuri” Victor shot back his arm curling protectively around Yuuri.

“Alpha come away and leave it, he’s not worth it. According to the other omegas he’s got a rotten dick and isn’t able to satisfy his omega anyway” the man beside Victor snorted into his drink and the angry man turned red but he couldn’t react as if he’d heard Yuuri. Victor didn’t even try to hide his grin.

“I’m sorry gentlemen but my omega is feeling needy and I need to attend to him” Victor bowed politely before leading Yuuri away.

“Yuuri you can’t just  _ say _ things like that” the alpha whispered but he was quite clearly amused.

“It worked though, you’re not talking to him and getting angry anymore” Yuuri pointed out, “Also you left me with Louis and he’s a terrible influence” 

“Ah yes, yes he is” Victor stiffened and then changed their trajectory so they were leaving, “Let’s get back to the room” Yuuri was confused but if it meant that Victor would fuck him while wearing the suit then he was on board.

“Daddy” Yuuri remarked casually as they stepped into the lift, “Will you tie me up again?” and there was a feeling of power at the way Victor choked as he became instantly and intensely aroused.

“Baby” Victor growled “Don’t tease”

“But Daddy I really liked it when you tied me up and fucked me hard” and that feeling of power didn’t diminish when Victor stepped forward into his space and grabbed a handful of Yuuri’s hair, pulling his head back sharply to growl lowly in his ear.

“Do you want to be punished baby?” Victor connected the lead to Yuuri’s collar and Yuuri didn’t even care that anyone who might see them would be able to tell he was hard because  _ he _ was the only one who could make Victor break his control like this.

“Yessss Daddy” Yuuri shamelessly rubbed himself against Victor’s leg. The lift doors opened and Victor let go of Yuuri’s hair to pull him by the lead to their room. Yuuri almost running to keep up with his alpha’s long strides. 

Once through the door of their room Victor shoved Yuuri face first into the wall. His lead was wrapped around Victor’s fist. 

“You really are a slut for Daddy’s cock aren’t you?” Victor smacked his ass twice in quick succession destroying an attempt Yuuri made of replying. Instead he moaned and stuck his ass out more. He felt a little weird, he’d hated Victor being away from him at the banquet but now he had him and he felt possessive, greedy even. 

Victor kicked Yuuri’s legs wider before roughly pulling his arms behind his back, cloth wrapping around his wrists.

“Fuck YES” the tightness of whatever was being used to tie Yuuri’s wrists together spoke directly to his libidio and knocked it up a notch. Yuuri did his best to push back on the fingers rubbing against his wet hole. He didn’t want to wait, he needed Victor in him. 

Apparently the alpha agreed because after the fastest prep he could get away with Victor grabbed Yuuri’s left leg and lifted it to spread him open wider before pushing in roughly. Yuuri moaned loudly as Victor, swearing in Russian, took him hard and fast. 

“Fuck fuck fuck gonna cum” Yuuri swore only to wail in disappointment when Victor pulled out of him. 

“Naughty boys don’t get to cum” Victor said in some amusement which didn’t diminish when Yuuri glared back at him. 

Victor just jerked him roughly by the lead making Yuuri stumble as he led the way to the bed. Once at the foot of the bed Victor removed the lead before pushing Yuuri so he fell forward onto the bed. Victor moved him roughly to the bed so he was in the middle with Victor straddling his ass. 

Victor untied his hands which got another sound of protest from Yuuri. 

“Oh don’t worry” Victor laughed “I’m not done with you yet.” 

Yuuri felt Victor’s weight lift off him. 

“On your back” and Yuuri hastily complied with the order. Rolling onto his back his breath caught in his throat at the vision that was Victor Nikiforov. He’d removed his jacket and tie and was rolling up his sleeves, his cock tucked away but the trousers still unfastened.

A moan escaped before Yuuri could form thought.

Victor raised an eyebrow as he smirked but said nothing. Instead, as Yuuri watched he opened the suitcase Yuuri had brought with him. Victor examined the contents thoughtfully. 

“Does this have any sentimental value?” Victor asked holding up a plain tee-shirt. Yuuri shook his head a little confused.

“Good” As he watched Victor took the shirt in both hands and ripped and  _ fuck _ the muscles in his forearms flexed beautifully when he did that. 

Once had stripes of fabric he crossed back to the bed and grabbed Yuuri’s arms, raising them above his head where he expertly and quickly tied Yuuri’s wrists together and then to the headboard.

And being tied to something was even better than just being tied. Yuuri tested the bonds and moaned loudly when he found himself tied fast.

“Okay I  _ really _ like bondage” which was rather unnecessary for Yuuri to point out but Victor seemed to appreciate it anyway. 

“Good, when we get home we’ll have proper rope we can play with” and yes  _ please _ , “But for now I think I’ll spend some time exploring your body” and Yuuri didn’t know what that meant but he was excited to find out.

Victor ran his hands down Yuuri’s stomach leaving a tingling sensation in the wake of his hands before he changed direction. This time he dragged his nails up lightly and Yuuri gasped, trying to squirm away because that felt almost too good, but of course he couldn’t escape. 

Yuuri’s nipples were already hard and when Victor dipped his head to flick his tongue over one it made Yuuri jerk at the intensity of it and nearly screamed when the same nipple was caught between Victor’s teeth.

Victor continued to play and Yuuri was surprised by the spots he reacted to and what stimuli did it for him.

He turned out to really enjoy the nipple play, and of course the inside of this thighs but he was also weirdly sensitive on the underside of his arms between his armpits and elbows. All of those paled into the comparison to the area directly behind both ears which caused Yuuri to very nearly cum when Victor sucked a hickey onto the left side.

He really didn’t think his feet would do anything but when Victor kissed the underside he let out a very loud moan and his foot twitched causing Victor to smirk. 

Everytime Yuuri got close to cumming from all this sensation Victor would pull away until Yuuri thought he was going to go mad.

“Daddy please”Yuuri pleaded when Victor made to pull away again, “Please Daddy I need to cum so badly”

“Oh do you? But naughty boys don’t get to cum” Victor replied mildly, one finger trailing torturously up Yuuri’s length. 

“I’m sorry Daddy! I’ll be good! Just please let me cum! Please Daddy please!” Victor pretended to think about it.

“Hmmm, well since you beg so nicely” Victor pulled out his hard cock and rolled on a condom and Yuuri privately marvelled at the man’s self control because he was very clearly as aroused as Yuuri. 

Victor moved between Yuuri’s slack legs and propped Yuuri’s hips with a pillow before sliding inside. Yuuri threw his head back in pleasure, his legs shaking. All intelligent thought fled as Victor fucked him hard into the mattress, the only thing he knew as the molten feeling of pleasure that was very quickly overtaking him.

“Daddy I’m gonna I’m gonna” Yuuri moaned unable to finish but Victor took pity on him.

“It’s okay baby, you can cum” and Yuuri did, moaning as the orgasm ripped through him as violently pleasurable as the man inside him. Victor followed in a few thrusts thought he managed to keep back his knot.

They stayed there for a moment breathing heavily before Victor kissed him and pulled out. He then set to work untying his hands. 

“All okay? Feeling in your hands is fine?” Victor asked even as he massaged Yuuri’s wrists and hands.

“I’m fine Victor, really I am” without talking about it they agreed that right after they were always Yuuri and Victor not Baby and Daddy. 

“Good, I’m going to run the bath for us. Tomorrow we’ll go home and things will be a bit better” 

Yuuri just nodded already feeling sleepy but extremely satisfied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter a lot more resources for Victor to introduce Yuuri to more kinkiness

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't dub/con because Victor offers to help him go on the run with underground network for Omegas but Yuuri wouldn't ever be able to skate or contact his family.
> 
> The other option wasn't really an option because Victor would have just put the highest bid in for Yuuri. He has wanted Yuuri for some time. He also actually cares about him he's just also a sadist but as we've seen Yuuri doesn't exactly mind


End file.
